


Incubus

by MiniNephthys



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-30
Updated: 2011-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-21 23:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tavros finds out that he really doesn't like 'demons' and Dave finds out that he agrees.  Kink Bingo, for the square 'sleepy/unconscious'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incubus

Tavros likes to act as though time is passing, because it's a little weird not to. Maybe he'll get used to having no way of tracking how long it's been in - well, time. He could ask Dave about it, or wait until Aradia comes around again. Aradia might know more.

Anyway, he and Dave sync up their fake sleep schedule because it's not as fun to be awake when the other one isn't around. Well, that's Tavros's reasoning. Dave's is probably similar with 'amusing to sit back and watch Nitram dig himself in a hole' replacing 'fun'. Does that work in that sentence?

Off topic. The point is that they do sleep, and since they're already dreaming, no horrorterrors for them. It's pretty restful to just close his eyes and wake feeling a lot better. He goes to sleep earlier after the days, periods of wakefulness, where Dave has been stressing him out more than usual, in whatever way that Dave does. It helps.

Of course, if he woke up not being able to move every time, then sleeping would probably stress him out more.

At first he assumes it's his legs. It's pretty natural, since a lot of times he's moving his legs, tapping his foot or something, just to reassure himself that he can move them. Not being able to even twitch a part of that sends a bolt of fear up his spine that should speed up his breathing, only Tavros finds that it doesn't affect the rise and fall of his chest at all because it's not rising or falling.

He doesn't actually need to breathe, it's just subconscious. And now when he's trying to breathe it isn't working. He feels himself take the breath, but nothing in his body moves except for maybe his mouth. It feels like something impossibly strong is pinning him down-

Wait. His mouth. "Dave," he calls out, but it's way too quiet for someone in another room to hear. "Dave," he says again, louder, and then whimpers because there's a pulse of arousal going through him.

Maybe he's dreaming. Maybe this is a new feature of the dream bubble, or something unlocked after you've been dead for this amount of time, or they accidentally put in a bonus code or something like Dave's games that make all the characters' heads tiny, because he has to be dreaming. There's no reason that being trapped by an invisible force should make him flood with need like this. Maybe it's a human thing that they dream about instead of anger death blood that trolls dream about. It would explain why Dave makes so many strange innuendos if his dreams are all like this.

Tavros really doesn't think he likes it.

It would be weird enough that he can't see anything that should be making him shiver and ache; it's worse that he can't shiver. Even his bulge probably isn't hard right now, and that's actually a bit of a relief. If it's a dream then he can he can do anything and it'll only be horrible and embarrassing when he sees Dave for real again, and if he isn't that bad he can pretend nothing was going on when he calls for-

" _Dave_!" It's half frightened squeak and half something else that he really hopes Dave doesn't pick up on if he hears him at all. Why is he like this? What kind of messed up dreams is he having where he doesn't know whether to hope that the sheer want passing through him goes away or gives him some release? Terror is still winning, but barely. "Dave, Dave please-!"

Finally, finally, he hears footsteps. "What do you - shit." His head doesn't turn either, but that's Dave's voice he hears, and as he tries to stammer out some explanation of why he's intruded on Dave's very important sleep he hears a sword being drawn from a sylladex, and then Dave slicing through the air in front of him. It doesn't go smoothly, but catches on something instead like a body was there.

All his panicked attempts to breathe catch up with him, and he has to calm himself down now as he sits up and moves basically everything in his body that he can think of. It all works. "I'm sorry, I couldn't, uh, move-"

"Well obviously you couldn't move with that all over you. Who let that thing in our dream bubble anyway?" Dave has his shades on despite having just woken up. It's one of those Dave things that Tavros has noticed.

...He had really hoped that the arousal would go away instead of just aching and demanding that something be done. Tavros tries not to let it show too much in his voice, since it's showing in his body's reactions now. "What thing?"

Dave is probably raising an eyebrow at him. "The demon-type that you were under. Kind of hard to miss."

Tavros shakes his head mostly because he can. "I didn't see anything like, uh, a demon..." He isn't exactly sure what a demon is, since it's mostly a human concept, but if they're anything like horrorterrors then he really doesn't want one near him or in his dreams. "Am I dreaming? Is that why, nothing makes sense?"

"I'm pretty sure we're in what passes for reality. But hey, I could all be in your head, or you could wake up wondering if you were a flutterbeast dreaming of being a troll. Life is trippy like that." Dave turns back to the doorway, but pauses. "Something like that shows up again, you call louder. Got it?"

"Right, got it." Tavros watches Dave's back closely until it's out of sight, then sighs as quietly as he can. His bone bulge is still a pressing need, but not quite as overwhelming as when the demon-type was on him. He's going to have to take care of it without Dave hearing. It's amazing that he didn't notice, or at least was a master at politely pretending not to notice.

He tries not to think of how many other things Dave must be a master of, or at least acts like he's a master of, while he makes his way to the shower. He's done this before without thinking of Dave... or at least, has before he came to share the dream bubble. Afterwards, not really, but still.

...He's hopeless.

The noise of the shower hides his whimpers, and if some of them sound like a name, nobody will have to live with that but Tavros. The shower is the best place to wash away his genetic material, and maybe in the morning he'll be able to look Dave in the eyes and talk about what went on the night before and how weird that was, hah hah, do you want to see if you can beat your high score in Midnight Murder because you're never going to beat mine. He'll be totally calm and composed, because after his innocent shower he went back to his bed and did nothing but fall asleep.

...After his shower, he goes back to his room and stares at his bed for about a minute before hanging his head and making his way to Dave's room.

Dave looks up when he gets there and reaches over to click off something that looks like a timer. "Congratulations. The shower completely threw off my estimate of how long this would take."

Tavros turns a light shade of brown. "Dave, can... could I..."

"Special dispensation for creepy shit going on: yes, you can sleep in my bed with me if you don't hog the covers and you don't snore." Dave has already scooted over to make enough room for him. "Don't ask for it every night."

"I won't, I promise." Carefully, Tavros tucks himself into bed so that his horns don't scrape against Dave.

As far as comforting goes, it works like a charm. He falls asleep almost instantly, and the rest of their night goes without event.


End file.
